Psypher
Psypher is the name of an ongoing comic series from the Heroes of the Void Universe. Written by Ezekiel Rage the comic focuses on the titular character and the mystery of who really hides behind the mask, as neither the people in the comic nor the reader know. The title premiered on Wednesday, October 1st 2014 and is an ongoing book on the website. It updates every Tuesday. Plot Synopsis Five years ago, during a hunt that lasted for several weeks, the superhero known as Psypher finally confronted and battled the terrorist known as Living Nightmare. During this battle, the hero managed to distract and trap the Living Nightmare long enough for the police to unmask and arrest this madman. His real name was Mark Beauradin and he was a low level chemist at G.L. Motors. Psypher, however, got fatally injured during the battle and died right there on the spot of his last victory, after almost twenty years in service of the people of New Steede City. He was revealed to be Jonathan Spade, a small time physics teacher and his heroic deeds awarded him a posthumous badge of honor. Five years later a series of terror attacks, not unlike those the Living Nightmare was responsible for, rock the nation. While Beauradin himself is still in prison, it looks like somebody else has taken up his mantle and continues his work. But rumor has it a mysterious cloaked figure has been seen lately, stalking the criminals. Now the people of New Steede City are asking if Psypher is back, if he survived his battle with Living Nightmare or if somebody else has taken over the identity of the hero. After an explosion at a cafe that injured Stephen Decker and his girlfriend Ashley Mills, Living Nightmare was seen on the scene, but so was Psypher who attacked Nightmare. This was filmed by Frank Falkner, who was caught in the explosion. The next day Frank is still in the hospital, being visited by his sister Melissa Falkner and her boyfriend Patrick Doyle. Reporters are at the hospital and at Newgate Prison, where Mark Beauradin is still incarcerated. He denies any involvement with the attacks but at the same time another explosion destroys the office of Michael Chapman. That night, Psypher investigates when he sees Living Nightmare and a fight ensues. The fight escalates and when the police and O.G.N. News arrive, the Nightmare summons monsters to aid him. But Psypher manages to defeat him nontheless and Nightmare is arrested by the police. However, his body desintegrates when in the police car, leaving nothing behind but dust. One week later the news are still reporting about the incident when a man who is seemingly able to control gravity wreaks havoc in the city. Psypher intervenes but after a fight the criminal evaporates into nothing. Later Psypher fights a group of armored people when an explosion leads him into an old warehouse. He is surprised by the robotic suit of Dr. Racnos who died inside the suit, which is now controlled by A.I. Together they take down the armored criminals who are revealed to be Zombies created by a company named SanCorp. When Melissa and Frank are at the park, they run into Michael. After a quick chat both Michael and Melissa have to leave so Frank finished his walk with Andrea, Patrick's mother when they are attacked by a Zombie. Luckily, Psypher shows up and manages to take down the Zombie, when more show up. He takes them all down after sending Andrea and Frank away but then all of a sudden SanCorp people show up to clean up the mess as if it never happened. After being in a coma for five weeks, Ashley Mills wakes up and finds her face disfigured. Later that week, when Psypher is fighting a group of criminals wearing demonic masks, a vigilante who calls herself Janya shows up and aids Psypher in his battle. When she returns home, she is revealed to be Ashley, much to Stephen's dismay. Since he can't live with knowing she might get killed doing her superhero stuff, the two split, with her asking him to remember her as beautiful as she used to be. Characters *Psypher *Living Nightmare *Michael Chapman * Melissa Falkner * Patrick Doyle * Stephen Decker Artists Lineart *Lambros Panousis *Vandeilson Vagner Da Silva *Roberto Rodrigo *Quenton Lampkin *Richard Sifuentes Colors * Nicolas Vaesken * Roberto Mochi * Pablo Juárez Category:Comics Category:Nightfighter